battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M95
The M95 is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-materiel sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm), designed by Barrett Firearms Manufacturing in 1995. It's very useful in anti-materiel situations due to its incredibly large .50 Caliber round, which easily penetrates heavy armor. It uses a triangular bolt head and, because of its bullpup configuration, is fairly short for a sniper rifle. Furthermore, its recoil is remarkably low. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the M95 is the Tier One unlock for the Sniper kit. The M95 is a bolt action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds (Similar to all the bolt-action rifles such as the M24 SWS). Its main improvement is a more powerful bullet, which is the .50 BMG round. The M95 is the only small arms able to deal 95% damage when fired on any part of the enemy (save for the lethal headshots) and to penetrate reinforced glass. Spawn/Base Killing snipers on maps such as 32/64-sized Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2007 like to use it because of its high penetration capabilities, as it is the only weapon capable of penetrating Helicopter and Jet Cockpit glass. Also, a few snipers use the M95 for long range shooting, despite its scope which has relatively thick crosshairs. Bf2M95.png|The M95 in Battlefield 2 Bf2M95sights.png|The M95's scope Bf2M95reload.png|Reloading the M95 USMC Sniper M95.png|A USMC Sniper aiming the M95 BF2 M95 Render 1.png|A 3D model of the M95 BF2 M95 Render.png|A 3D model of the M95 BF2 M95 Render 2.png|A 3D model of the M95 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the M95 is the standard sniper rifle issued to the USMC Recon kit. It has very high firepower and good accuracy, but a slow rate of fire. bf2mcm95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M95 can be found on Crash and Grab as a collectible, accompanied by an M9. It can be found in the large communications station at the base of the mountains. However, it is possible to acquire the weapon (and the M9) in Crossing Over by picking it up from a Dead Legionnaire Sniper. In multiplayer, the M95 is an unlockable for the Recon kit. Despite being the most powerful sniper rifle in-game, it will not kill with one shot unless the enemy is has taken some damage, is shot in the head or is at close range. It can also damage light vehicles and helicopters by a considerable amount due to its .50 caliber anti-matériel round. Glitch In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 is known to glitch when scoping very often; the glitch will prevent the scope from following the player's view and makes the M95 very frustrating to use. BFBC_M95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Valley Run File:BFBC_M95_Scope.jpg|The M95's scope File:M95 Glitch.jpg|The M95 Glitch Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, the M95 is available to be purchased for a Royal Commando. It was first released with the event "Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company" event. It was originally only purchasable for players over level 10, but that restriction was removed in December 2010 along with all other restricted weapons. BFH_m95.png|The model of the M95 in Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle that is used in Battlefield Online. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, it can be found during Crack the Sky, on top of a watch outpost overlooking the communications building, and with a 4x Rifle Scope during No One Gets Left Behind, being used by a sniper in a watchtower during B-Company's assault on a Militia prison camp. As with the Type 88 Sniper, the player can kill an enemy AI in one hit to any part of the body at all ranges. However, as the Type 88 Sniper has double the magazine capacity and is semi-automatic, the M95 can seem the worse of the two weapons. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M95 Sniper is the 7th and last sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 34,000 points to unlock. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the .50 Caliber anti-materiel round. Due to the anti-materiel round, it can destroy a UAV-1 with one shot to any part. Despite its damage statistics, the M95 can only kill in one shot with a headshot, at close range, or if the enemy is already damaged. Otherwise, it takes two shots. The M95 also has the greatest one shot kill range. It is worth noticing that, for every metre after the 19 metre mark, the damage of the weapon drops by 2.5 per metre, making closing with targets a viable tactic. However, due to its slow aiming speed, keeping a fair distance, as well as a loaded pistol as backup, is recommended. Using magnum ammunition is a common tactic among Recon players, but this only allows the M95 to kill in one shot at slightly longer ranges. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear; however, the scopes help magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. It can damage all vehicles except tanks (both light and heavy); it does 7-18 damage to helicopters and about 10 damage to light vehicles without using Magnum Ammunition. It is devastating against Personal Watercraft and Quad Bikes, providing the fast moving vehicles can be hit. M95 SA The M95 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It can be bought on Xbox live for 160MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, and for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. This also comes with a differently textured outfit. The change is purely cosmetic. The SA Variant, unlike all other SA weapons, has one single finish to it due to the standard edition of the weapon being camouflaged. It instead has a matte black finish on all maps/environments, like many other weapons in the game. BC2 M95.png|The M95 at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 M95 scope.png|The view through the M95's scope. BC2 M95 SA.png|The M95 SA at Arica Harbor in Conquest. M95StatsBC2.png|The M95's in-game stats evaluation Range situations BC2 M95 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M95 to do its highest damage at 18m. BC2 M95 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the M95 to do its lowest damage at 36m. Sight/Appearance BFBC2 M95 RedDot.png|M95 with a Red Dot Sight attached BFBC2 M95 4X Active.png|M95 with a 4X Rifle Scope attached BFBC2 M95 STILL.png|M95 with a default scope attached BFBC2 M95 12X.png|M95 with a 12X High Power Scope attached BFBC2 M95 RedDot Active.png|M95 view through Red Dot Sight BFBC2 4X ZOOM.png|M95 view through 4X Rifle Scope BFBC2 M95 SCOPE ACTIVE.png|M95 view through default scope BFBC2 M95 12X ZOOM.png|M95 view through 12X High Power Scope Battlefield Play4Free M95 The M95 is a purchasable sniper rifle that is featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It has the most damage for a sniper rifle. This benefit is offset by its slow bolt cycle, reload time, lower magazine capacity, and high recoil. It also is expensive at 979 for unlimited use. The weapon has great potential as a sniper as it works well at medium to very long ranges and can usually kill in two shots, or a single head-shot. The weapon's bullet drop over range is also smaller than other snipers, but the vapor trail is larger as the bullet it fires is also considerably larger. The M95's bullet can penetrate all vehicles' armor except for main battle tanks. The weapon itself features a tan paint scheme on its upper frame and magazine well, similarly to the other Elite weapons. M95ViewP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the M95 in Play4Free M95 BFP4F.png|The M95 at Karkand in Battlefield Play4Free. M95 BFP4F scope1.png|The view through the M95's scope. BFP4f M95 Reload.png|Reloading the M95. BFP4F M95 Render.png|Detailed render of the M95 in Play4Free M95-reference.jpg|M95 scope 3D modeling BFP4F M95 RL.png|A 3D model of the M95 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M95 RC.png|A 3D model of the M95 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M95 RR.png|A 3D model of the M95 in Battlefield Play4Free Enhanced Scope M95 The Enhanced Scope M95 is a separate version of the original M95 and features a variable zoom scope with two different magnification levels. While having exactly the same stats as the original M95, the Enhanced Scope M95 has a second increased zoom that can be used by the player scrolling the mouse wheel forward when viewing through the scope. Players can also return to the default zoom by scrolling the mouse wheel backward. The increased zoom magnifies distant targets to make them more visible to the player. However, the player will need to still account for bullet drop, even more so with the increased magnification. The Enhanced Scope M95 costs 150 for a day, 525 for a month, and 1050 for unlimited use. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M95 Sniper and Type 88 Sniper are the only sniper rifles in single player, making it the only bolt-action rifle in the campaign. *In Singleplayer and Onslaught, the M95's slow reload, slow bolt rotation, and small magazine make it one of the least useful sniper rifles, as the M95 (as with all sniper rifles) kills a Russian AI in one hit. *When in the kill cam on Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''multiplayer, the M95 has a free-floating barrel, which improves accuracy and lowers recoil. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 has a larger barrel than that of the Battlefield 2 model. *In Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it is the only handheld bullet-firing weapon that can damage a helicopter. *The M95 is the only gun with a SPECACT counterpart to lose its camouflage. *Quite humorously, the immense power granted to the M95 gives it the ability to shoot down trees at close range. While there are no known reports for these trees getting kills it makes for a hilarious and formidable scenario. *Somewhat related to the post above, the tree killing ability is useful on Port Valdez when one is defending the left flank of the first village as it contains many trees, which the attackers will use for cover. Destroying most of these trees with the M95 or explosives makes defending the flank a great deal easier. *The M95 seems to have replaced the M82A1 in Battlefield 2. *''Battlefield 2's M95 projectile ("Bullet_50caliber") has only the 1.5x headshot multiplier. *It is the only portable .50 caliber weapon in the ''Battlefield series thus far (excluding the cut M82A1). Videos Video:M95 Sniper|Gameplay of the M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal and Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode. Video:Battlefield Play4Free M95 Commentary|Gameplay of the M95 in Battlefield Play4Free at Basra. External links *M95 on Wikipedia *M95 on Modern Firearms References fr:M95 ru:M95 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Bolt-Action Rifles